Lilly Diaz the Ice Elemental
by Lilly.Wulf
Summary: I had a fairly normal life. I had a single mom, and I went to Casper High, in Amity Park. Then the ghosts came. (This is the backstory of an OC of mine. It's actually a small amount of background I came up for her on the fly. *sweatdrops*)
1. Lilly's life

Lilly's POV

-life-

When I was alive, I was special. Not in that "ooh I deserve anything and everything" special, but with powers special. I was a citizen at Amity Park, back when I was a freshman. So I was about the age of the amazing Danny Phantom and the wimpy Danny Fenton. When the ghosts began to come, my mom immediately began to contemplate leaving.

Then I was overshadowed by a ghost with an ice core.

That was the tip-off.

We immediately packed up and left, off to Sacramento, CA. About a week later, I found that everything I touched felt too warm. My mom began to worry, since to her, I was freezing. We wrote it off as me not being used to the cold beach.

Then I tripped, and a sheet of ice suddenly appeared, catching me.

Needless to say, we both freaked out.

What if ghosts followed us? What if we had to move? What happened?!...why wasn't I getting hurt?

Curious, I decided to experiment. I remembered how Danny P. moved when he used his ice powers. So, I tried copying him.

I wasn't expecting anything, maybe some embarrassment for thinking I MADE the ice.

And snowflakes flew from my fingertips.

So, we decided to practice. We would go to an abandoned clearing where I could try shooting ice beams and conjuring freezing shields. About 4 months passed like that.

Then, one day, my mom and I were driving to our regular clearing to practice, like we had been every other day.

Suddenly, I heard honking, and I looked up from my phone, where I had been scrolling through songs, trying to decide whether to listen to Skillet or Shinedown.

There was a delivery truck headed straight for us.

My mom frantically attempted to drive out of the way, to keep us from crashing, to keep. me. Safe.

The next and last things I remember, there was a sudden jerk from the seatbelts, a headlight, then darkness.

When I woke up, I was lying down, and all I saw was a swirling, green sky.

* * *

 **I FIXED IT**

 **IM SORRY I NEVER MENT FOR IT TO GO INTO FREAKING CODE**

 **LOVE YOU TOO, FANFICTION.**


	2. Zone intro and life

WELCOME BACK TO LILLY'S STORY!

Ok, so last time I uploaded from my iPod, FF.N decided to troll me and post it all in code. HERES TO HOPING THIS DOESNT SCREW UP THIS TIME!XD

Chapter 2-AFTERLIFE:

1st POV

I got up, my head swimming. What happened? Where was my mom? Was it a dream?

I looked up at the green sky, thinking, trying to discern what had occurred.

Then my thoughts abruptly stopped.

Green sky?!

My eyes snapped wide open, and they told me that I hadn't seen incorrectly. The sky was green! There were doors. Doors everywhere.

Stairs in random places, floating bits of, thankfully, regular looking rock.

And then I saw something else.

Ghosts!

Ghosts were EVERYWHERE.

There were some just passing by, others were fighting, but they weren't fighting with their all, I could tell.

And a few would glance at me, stare quizzically, and their eyes would widen with realization, before shrugging and floating off.

I got the urge to look to my right, and when I did, I saw (insert potion making ghost here that would become Lilly's mentor).

She looked like she could probably answer my many questions, and she didn't look like she would attack either. I did NOT want to be caught in a ghost fight!

So, I went up to her.

She looked me in the eyes, and I knew she was awaiting my questions, as if someone had told her I would come to her and ask in advance.

My first question: "Where am I?"

Not, what happened, why are no ghosts attacking me, where was my mom, no.

I had to know where I was. So that I could make sense of what was happening better.

Maybe I was somehow teleported to an abandoned town, where ghosts took over and shielded.

The potion maker spoke, and said, "You are in the Ghost Zone, young one."

...

What.

How was I in the ghost zone?!

Why wasn't I being attacked at all!

I was a human, trespassing in their home! A human with powers, but still a human!

I wasn't floating! My eyes don't glow! I could feel my heart bea-

Wait

I couldn't feel my heart beating.

With a shaky breath, I held my hand in front of me.

As much as we had trained, my mom and I had quickly found out that all I had was ice powers. No floating. No invisibility. Just ice.

Imagine how, to my shock and horror, my hand turned invisible right before my very eyes.

I immediately asked if I was dreaming.

With a face full of sorrow, no pity. I guess she knew pity would only make things worse for me. She told me that no, I wasn't dreaming.

I died.

Neither my mom nor I had made it. But I was the one who became a ghost. My mom simply passed on, never to be seen again by anyone in the Ghost Zone or Earth.

I didn't know what to feel. At least she didn't have to live as a human or ghost knowing I was dead because she couldn't avoid the truck.

But she was still my MOM.

My anchor. She cared for me, watched over me. She never thought badly of me. Sure she scolded me if I did something bad, but I could still tell that she loved me with all her heart.

Unable to feel anguish or relief, since they practically cancelled each other off, I stood there, staring disbelievingly at my invisible hand.

In my turmoil, the ghostly potion maker hugged me. Comforted me.

I felt safe

She looked nothing like me mom, but I could still see her in her eyes. That sparkle of care, the soft smile. I knew I could trust her.

Over the course of the next week, she taught me how to control my powers. Invisibility was just the simplest, and since I already had a good grasp on my ectoplasm due to practicing my ice powers, it was fairly easy to train in using my abilities.

On the day I died, I had been wearing a simple white shirt and white cargo pants with blue racing stripes.

Now, my light brown hair, that had gotten blue highlights when i was overshadowed, was a pure blue, with dark blue lowlights.

My skin stayed tan, but the colors of my shorts had switched. Blue to white, white to blue.

My shirt had turned a dark blue, and I decided I didnt really like it. I had simply thrown it on that morning, since we only had so much time to train before I had school and my mom had to work.

So, I questioned my teacher if there were a place where I could get new clothes.

She pointed me to the tata brothers (THESE OCS BELONG TO MY FRIEND UNCHARTED_CONSTELLATIONS ON INSTAGRAM NOT MEEEEEE), and despite how confusing their triplet-speak was at times, I got some new clothes I liked.

I got myself a dark blue sleeveless shirt, and a leather vest with spikes on the shoulders. I also got myself actual shoes, having had worn simple black sandals when we had crashed. The shoes, in all actuality, were black boots. The flap in the front (REAAAAAALLY hoping you know what I'm talking about, since IDEK what that thing is called) was the same shade of blue that my shirt was, and the laces were white.

I kept my necklace and shorts though. No way I was taking those off! Pockets galore and unique one-of-a-kind necklace here! (I forgot if I described it before, but if not, it's like a black collar, with a small chain in the front that ended at Lilly's collarbone and had a shark tooth at that end. Then, at either side of the chain on the collar were two other, smaller teeth, attached onto the collar itself, one on each side. Even with this description, I hope you can just look on my Instagram Artsy_wulfie for the drawing. I might put the drawing under the hashtag: #LillyIceElemental or something similar to that.)

By this time, it was a month after I died, and seven since I had moved from Amity.

And then, eight months since I had left, I stumbled across the Fenton's portal.

I was going to leave, since no ghost wanted to be caught by ghost hunters, when Danny P. flew through the portal.

Over the past month, my mentor decided to tell me that Danny Phantom was a halfa. Half ghost, half human.

And she told me that his human half was Danny Fenton.

...

HOW HAD NOBODY NOTICED?!

Then I thought it through.

Danny was one hell of an actor.

When the world saw Danny Phantom, they saw a ghost kid that nobody knew the age of. They saw a ghost that was confident, and always exchanged witty banter. In his posture they saw endless confidence, in his hands limitless power, and in his eyes they saw eternal protection.

When others saw Danny Fenton, they saw a foolhardy nerd with a fascination with space. They saw a coward that ran at the first hint of ghosts, a wimpy boy with a bladder problem. In his posture they saw someone waiting to be beaten down because it was routine, his hands nothing but clumsiness, and in his eyes they saw a weak willed loser.

Both a mask.

Danny Phantom was the Danny that didn't need to worry too much about getting in over his head. He could wish to help others, and have the power to do so.

Danny Fenton was the Danny that could rest easy when it came with ghost hunters. He could get inside information from being the son of the two main 'ghost hunters' on what they planned to to to catch 'Inviso-Bill'.

Fenton could fit in and sneak around.

Phantom could fight and protect without any speculation on him except for what his motives were.

Looking at him in the ghost zone, I saw neither Phantom nor Fenton.

I saw DANNY.

Both halves of his personality combined into the true him.

His posture was still confident, but not so much that he looked unbeatable. In his hands I saw powerful but somehow gentle flames of power.

And in his eyes I saw someone who was so stubborn he wouldn't know what the words 'give up' meant.

He was the definition of protection.

So of course I immediately relaxed when I saw him.

We spoke for a bit, him telling me of tips to use when using ice powers, and I of how I had been one of the people that had left amity when we began to be attacked by ghosts.

Let's just say he was pissed at someone not paying attention to where they had been driving, but thankful that I hadn't at least felt too much pain when I died.

I liked the Ghost Zone.

Sure there were some of the pompous asses that thought they were all high and mighty.

Sure there were the stinking Observants that did ONLY that: freaking observe as others did all the work.

But there were nice people- er, ghosts. There were actual communities. There was hardly any actual fighting, unless someone got temperamental.

And I thought, I could get used to this.

LINEBREAL HERE BECAUSE NORMAL ONES HATE IPODS

This story is actually a backstory I made up for Lilly that I told to my Insta friends, and I decided to edit it and upload it. AND DONT WORRY ABOUT BEING UNABLE TO SEE ANY DRAWINGS OF MY OCS OR DRAWINGS OF DESCRIPTIONS ON INSTAGRAM! IF YOU NEED ME TO DRAW A SCENE OR SOMETHING I HAVENT DRAWN THAT YOU NEED A PHUSICAL REPRESENTATION (because I suck at descriptions like hell) JUST ASK. EITHER AS A REVIEW, OR A COMMENT ON MY INSTAGRAM. As a recap, my Instagram is artsy_wulfie !


End file.
